


En un callejón

by Metuka



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: 1x13 - Know Your Frenemies, Gen, what if
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y si Spencer hubiese entrado en el callejón al ver a Toby llorar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	En un callejón

Tembloroso y desconsolado, se apoyaba contra aquella pared al refugio de miradas e insultos como si ya no esperase nada. Qué importaba quién lo hubiera hecho, Rosewood ya había escogido a su culpable del asesinato de Alison DiLaurentis. Cómo no, tenía que ser él, el monstruo, el inadaptado social que había cegado a su pobre hermanastra. Toby Cavanaugh, ese desecho que merecía que lo encerraran en una celda y tirasen la llave.

Seguro que ella también pensaba lo mismo, que le juzgaba igual que todos. Toby no había advertido su presencia por la calle, pero ahora le contemplaba a través de la reja con sus ropas de hacer deporte como si fuese un animal en el zoológico. Agachó la cabeza y se esforzó por contener las lágrimas. Prefería que Spencer no le viese así, que no tuviese nada que correr a contarles a las amigas de Alison.

Se le estaba acercando, sus pasitos ligeros se encaminaban hacia él con cautela, como si hubiese entrado en la jaula de un león hambriento. Sacó el rostro del escondite de sus manos y la miró inquisitivamente. “¿Tú también?”, se preguntó, abatido. Esperaba cualquier respuesta de ella. Cualquiera que no fuesen sus ojos oscuros teñidos de compasión aderezada con lástima y su mano tendida.

Spencer Hastings le tenía pena. Era un comienzo. Significaba que al menos alguien en Rosewood no le odiaba. Quizá Emily tampoco, pero ya no podía estar seguro. Aunque hubieran comenzado bien y hubiese creído que por fin tenía una amiga, alguien en quien confiar, todo se había ido torciendo. Ni siquiera sabía si creía su explicación sobre el tatuaje. Solo le quedaba el consuelo de que hubiese sido Jenna y no ella quien le había delatado a la policía.

Se encontraba demasiado ofuscado y abatido como para moverse, así que se concedió unos segundos más antes de decidir qué hacer. Tan implacable como de costumbre, Spencer continuaba allí, ofreciéndole un apoyo que de pronto Toby comprendió que iba mucho más allá de aquel gesto. Se frotó el rostro para secarse el llanto y para confirmar que no era un espejismo, observó aquellos deditos extendidos hacia él y al fin los aceptó. Su vida no iba a dejar de ser un infierno, pero sabía que Spencer le ayudaría a levantarse.


End file.
